Reverse transmutation
by Randomfandom1207
Summary: When Ed and Al were fighting againt Envy something went wrong and now they have to deal wth the consiquences
1. Chapter 1

Author's note I don't own fullmetal Alchemist

Chapter 1

"Watch out, Ed" Screamed Alphonse. The battle was fierce and had been going on for hours. Ed was fighting against Envy, and was loosing. Envy had already taken out Al's legs so he couldn't help his elder brother. "Don't worry Al," Edward panted, "I'll be fine."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Elric." Envy sneered. He pushed Ed back and the floor begun glowing. It was a transmutation circle. "No! Brother, run!" Al screeched but it was too late, the light engulfed Edward and all that Alphonse could hear was Edward's scream. "Hate to run kiddies," Envy sneered, "But you should call your little military friends. You'll need them." With that Envy turned and ran.

Alphonse watched in horror as the light surrounding Edward got brighter and brighter, and his screams got louder and louder. But then the screams stopped and the light started to die down. Alphonse started crawling forward towards where he had last seen his brother fall. _I have to save him, _Alphonse thought, _he has to be okay. _

When he finally reached the site where his brother had collapsed and was horrified with what he saw. Instead of Edward Elric the strong boy that fought humuncli (A/N: probably spelt wrong) and became the youngest state Alchemist, was Ed Elric the tiny 5 year old boy that cried when he was upset and tripped over his own feet. Alphonse stared at the small boy in front of him for a good ten minutes until he heard a noise coming from behind the door. Alphonse moved his body so he shielded Ed. _I have to try and protect him,_ thought Alphonse.

The door clattered open to reveal Roy Mustang. Alphonse relaxed when he saw the familiar face. "What happened?" Mustang Barked, "Where's Ed?" Alphonse was about to answer when he felt Ed move behind him. "What was that, Al?"

"Well..."Alphonse murmured, "When Ed and I were fighting Envy some how I got taken apart. Ed was trying to stop Envy but he fell onto a transmutation circle and well." Alphonse moved to the side to show Ed, "This happened." Mustang's eyes widened as he saw little Ed. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. R&amp;R please, since this is my first story criticism is always welcomed as well as good comments. Chapters will get longer. Without any further Ado, lets begin.**

Alphonse pov.

"What do we do?"  
"I don't know."

I carried my now younger brother in my arms. It was strange to say the least. His golden hair was short again, and his auto-mail was gone. I felt happy that he had his body back but I was petrified that he didn't remember anything. What if he doesn't recognize me? "Hey, Al. You okay?" Asked Mustang loudly. I nodded not wanting to wake Ed. He was even smaller now, wow, wait till he realizes that. "Hey, Roy?" The colonel looked up at the sound of his name. "Where are we going to put him?" Mustang though for a while then replied with, "I guess we could let him stay with your mechanic friend, Winry." I nodded it was the best place for him.

When we got back to Central command I started getting nervous. I mean how do you explain that the full-metal alchemist has been turned into a weak five year old version of himself? Ed was starting to squirm around in my arms making it harder and harder to hold him. I set him down on a small bench inside and watched as he squirm in his sleep. I had very few memory's of what he was like at this age, so I didn't know if this was normal. While I sat there thinking Ed cracked one of his eyes open and looked at me oddly. "Where am I? Who are you?" He asked panicked. Oh no. He didn't remember me. "Ed it's me Alphonse, your brother." He looked at me quizzically like he was trying to tell if I was lying. "I remember now! Your body was put in armor when... When... Ummmmm... I don't quite remember why." That was a mixed sign he remembered certain details. "Ed we need to go and see some important people now, can you be a good little boy." I realized my mistake when his eyes started tearing up. "I'm not little, don't be mean big brother." I looked at him, did he really call me big brother? I mean technically he is right but it didn't feel right. The last person to call me that was... No that doesn't matter he needs a big brother and that's what he'll get. "No I didn't mean it like that Ed, I just meant that I want you to be good." He seemed to take that as a good answer, he rubbed his eyes and stuck his arms up to me and clenched and un-clenched his hand. I picked him up and carried him into the room where Riza Hawkeye, Roy mustang and Maes Hughes (A/N in this he's not dead yet). Ed buried his head in my shoulder, he must be shy. "Hey there Ed. My name is Maes." Ed poked his head up an buried his head back in my metallic shoulder. "Wow, who knew full-metal was this shy as a child." Hawkeye commented. The other two nodded in agreement, "Well I for one didn't expect him to look so innocent, and who knew he could get even smaller."

"I'm not small." Ed cried. "Hey it's okay Ed we wont call you small again." Hawkeye said softly, "Come here." she said arms outstretched. I didn't want to hand Ed over but I did. He looked up her with wide gold eyes and i felt a pang of sadness, why didn't he look at me like that? "Have you contacted Winry yet?" Asked Mustang. I shook my head no. "Can I borrow a phone?" Mustang nodded and lead me over to the one on his desk. I dialed in Winry's number and waited for her to pick up, it took a slow 5 seconds for her to pick up. "_Hello this is Winry, how can I help you?"_

"Hi, Winry its me Al. We have a small problem with Ed." I replied sheepishly, she could sometimes be scarier than teacher.

_"Al! What happened is Ed okay? Are you okay?" _She screeched into the phone.

"Yeah we're fine. More or less. I can't really explain over the phone its best that you just come over to Central and see for yourself."

_"I'll be there as soon as possible. Don't let Ed go anywhere till I'm there." _With that she hung up the phone. I sighed and placed the phone. I turned and nodded to the adults in the room. "She's on her way here now." Ed looked up at me and smiled, my heart melted then and there. The smile that he gave me showed of the gappy teeth he had at that age and his golden eyes sparkled. "Is Winry coming?" he asked in that adorable voice kids have.

"Yes she is. She's on her way to see you, so be good." He cheered and jumped out of Riza's arms and hopped up onto Mustang's desk grabbed a plain piece of paper and started drawing. "What are you doing, Ed?" Asked Mustang. "I am drawing a picture for Winry when she gets here." And with that he turned back to the piece of paper scribbling away, his lips were parted revealing his tongue sticking out in concentrating. I smiled, perhaps it would be good having a little brother for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Winry Pov.

What have those two idiots gotten themselves into this time? I charged towards the train that would take me too central. Why couldn't Al tell me what was wrong over the phone? I had so many questions, but they all had to wait till I reached Central. I sat on the train still lost in thought, when the train pulled away from the station I hardly noticed. I was only pulled out of my thoughts when I felt the train pull in to the station.

I ran off the train looking for Ed or Al, it took me a while but I eventually found Al. You would think with his suit of Armour that he would be easier to see but not if he was sitting down. "Al!" I called. I looked around in hopes of seeing Ed but he was nowhere to be seen, was he that hurt? "Winry, good to see you." He replied,

"Where's Ed?" I asked

"I'll show you, just don't freak out. Okay?" I nodded, why would I freak out? Al led me to central command, and into Mustang's office. Why would we be going in there? I looked around trying to find Ed but we were the only ones in the office. "Alright you can bring him out now." Al called out. Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes walked in first and following behind them was Riza Hawkeye and in her arms was...

Ed! But he's so small, I mean even more than before, he looked about 4 or 5. What happened?

Ed Pov. (A/N yes I'm going to attempt it)

Miss Riza carried me into the office; I couldn't wait to see Winry again! I'd drawn her so many pictures I hoped she liked them. When we got there Winry just stared at me, What was wrong? "Winry what's the matter?" I asked, she just carried on staring. I jumped down to the floor and ran over to her. "Winryyyyyyyyy. What's wrongggggggg?"

"I... ummm... don't..." She said, I turned to big brother Al. "Why is she just staring? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ed, come there." He said and then outstretched his arms. I ran and jumped into his arms, he was so tall! "Winry, I told you not to freak. It all happened when we were fighting Envy, I don't know what happened but he got transmuted and well... this was the result." I didn't know what he meant, but I nodded anyway. Al was always right. Winry looked at me again and nodded her head back, Yaaay!

Winry Pov.

Wow when Al said something bad happened I had never expected this! Ed turned to Mustang's desk and grabbed the smallest stack of paper on the desk and brought it over to me, "Here... I hope you like them." He mumbled shyly. I took the stack and had a flip through, it was made up of badly drawn pictures but it was clear what they showed, one of the pictures was of Al, Ed and I at Risembool, one was us at the beach and another was just Al and Ed standing hands on hips in front of central city. The pictures were sweet; he had obviously put a lot of effort into them. "Ed, I love them." He smiled childishly at me, and I smiled back at him. He ran and jumped into my arm and laughed, "Big sister likes my pictures, I knew she would." I looked over at Al he was smiling, "Where is Ed staying?" I asked,

"Well..." Al said sheepishly, "We were wondering if he could stay with you, since we don't have a place of our own. It's just temporary while we find out how to change him back."

"Of course he can stay with me, you didn't even need to ask. Ed, are you okay with that?" he nodded and said, "Yah, I want to stay with you." After sorting out some of the details we agreed that Ed and Al would stay with me and Granny until we knew how to change Ed back.

Roughly an hour later we were on the train back to Risembool, I looked out the window at the setting sun and thought to myself wondering how we were going to get Ed back if it was even possible.


End file.
